The Art Of Impression
by Cinderburst Flames
Summary: Christmas is near, and Tyson is planning to do another 'World Best Kai Impression' video, contest style! When the rest of the G-Revolutions agrees to the World-Champion's idea, Kai knew he had to do something to stop it...and save himself from getting involved with any of Tyson's idea. "Well, two can play the game..."
1. Is That A Sequel Coming?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade.**

...

_[Christmas is near, and Tyson is planning to do another 'World Best Kai Impression' video, contest style! When the rest of the G-Revolutions agrees to the World-Champion's idea, Kai knew he had to do something to stop it...and save himself from getting involved with any of Tyson's idea. "Well, two can play the game..."]_

* * *

Tyson Granger will be, and always be, Tyson Granger. That is what Kai Hiwatari learned after all the years he spent with Bladebreakers, or currently known as G-Revolution.

Ever since the video of Tyson's impression of his two-toned haired friend uploaded on YouTube, and became viral, the peaceful world that he knew and (somehow) came to love was change, for good.

To worsen the situation, that damned friend/rival of his are planning to do a _freaking _sequel.

"Ooh, I know!" Tyson exclaim excitedly, "How about you guys join me and we can make a contest to see who can make the best impression of Kai! And since Christmas is just in a few days more, this would make a great thing to show to the world that BBA is coming back!"

Kenny quickly chipped, "Um, do you really think it's a good idea, Tyson? I'm not sure if Kai's agree with this..."

"Oh come on, Chief! It'll be fun, I promise!"

"Have you forgotten what he did when you told him about the previous video?!"

"Relax, that's just temporary. Besides, I'm sure that he'll agree with this, because I'm not the only one who is gaining the fame this time...since the spirit of holidays is all over the place for this moment, I've decided to become generous by sharing my glory with Kai!"

Daichi secretly whispers to the spectacled boy, "I don't like where this is going..."

Tyson announced cheerfully, "I'll invite Kai to be our honorary judge!"

The said person face-palmed. He was lucky enough that he manage to stop himself from barging in the living room right at the moment and strangle that Japanese teen to death. Seriously, after all the destructions and battles they had faced, how on Earth did Tyson manage to find a time to came up with such ridiculous idea?

Grandpa Granger had invited the boys (and Hilary) to spent the holidays at the dojo as a team. At first, Kai wasn't all comfortable with the idea, he was actually planning to go back to his home at Russia, but when the two-toned beyblader heard that his teammates had agreed he couldn't say no to them. Deep inside his heart, Kai admitted that he actually misses the time they were all together as a team.

Besides, a little celebration won't harm you, right?

WRONG!

"Well, if you can assure that Kai will not murder us for doing this, then I'm in!" Max's voice was heard.

"Awesome!" said Tyson, before continuing, "How about you, Ray? Care to join us?"

Unlike the American, Ray isn't really confident with the plan. "I don't know, guys. I mean, we hardly had any time to spent with each other as a team. I don't want anything came and ruin this moment..."

That is why he prefer Ray's company, compare to the other. Unlike Tyson, the Chinese is more rational, mature and...

Wait, _did he just said he don't know?_

"Relax, Ray. This won't ruin anything, I promise! Besides, my first video was a success and even Mr. Dickenson said that it did reduce stress during the championship."

"Tyson's right. If this helps you any better...just think of it as an early Christmas gift to all the beybladers out there!"

"See? Even Max agree with me!"

Kenny quickly interrupts, "You do realize we still need Kai's permission, right?"

"And then there's Hilary..." added Daichi.

"Hilary's a no problem," replied the Japanese beyblader, ", and don't worry about our dear Kai. If he can agree to celebrate Christmas with us, he'll surely agree to do the video! So, are you two in this?"

The red-haired and the spectacled boy exchange glances.

"Well, if you say so..."

**THUMP! TAP! TAP! TAP...!**

Ray throw his gaze at the door, "What was that?"

"That's probably Grandpa, practicing his 'skills'..." shrugged Tyson, before continue to discuss about the video.

* * *

Kai slammed the door open and walk in. A vein appeared at his head as he grabbed his bag and started to pack his stuffs. There is absolutely no way he'll be staying here while Tyson starts to do with one of his stupid ideas, especially if that imbecile want him to be involved!

As the Russian busy packing, suddenly he felt something hard inside his bag. The two-toned haired beyblader took it out, and stared at the portable, silver 'camcorder' in his hand for a while. The young man remembered that he did brought the device with him at the first place, just in case he needs to record anything...

A thin smile appears on his lips.

"Well, two can play the game..."

...

**-To be continue-**

* * *

**Yes, I'm an evil author for leaving you guys with a cliff hanger like this. *inserts evil laugh* Don't worry, the next chapter will be post tomorrow, and there's might be a third chapter coming along. **

**Well, well...looks like the G-Revolution's Christmas is going to be one hectic celebration...**

**Reviews are highly appreciated! Oh, and have a happy holidays guys!**


	2. Fight Viral With Viral!

**DISCLAIMER: It would be a miracle for me to own Beyblade, but probably that's going to be the characters' worst nightmare. So, because I don't want them to be terrified for the rest of their lives, that's why I do not own the anime.**

**Read this first (!)**** : **To help you get a better understanding throughout the chapter, I would like to inform you that this one happens around 21st-23rd December. The previous chapter occurs around a week before Christmas. Is that all clear now? Great, now go read! *points to the story below*

**P/s:** I wasn't planning for it actually, but there's gonna be a teeny-tiny-little-slightly KaiHil. Again, I wasn't planning to insert the ship, it just came to my mind.

...

"Fight Viral With Viral"

* * *

"So," Tyson started, ", what do you think, Mr. D? I bet the other teams gonna love it!"

The old man clears his throats, before replying to him. _"I'm sure most of them will, Tyson, but are you sure that Kai doesn't mind about the video because the last time you-"_

"I know, I know! He almost killed me, but I'm still here, right?" the world champion groans, "But, think of this way; For the first time since the Bladebreakers were formed, he agrees to spent his precious time with us for Christmas this year! I'm sure that he is okay with the video."

Mr. Dickenson sighs, _"Well, if you say so, then I'm hoping that you can give me the video before 24th December so I can arrange it with other activities."_

"Will do, Mr. D! Thanks for the permission!" Tyson put his phone down, and smiled. He stretched, and got up to see his friends outside. Apparently, the dojo's yard was occupied with four boys, who (to the outsider's view) suspiciously wearing the same outfit like one of their teammates.

You know, the one who probably turn that current situation into a bloody massacre?

Max, who notices Tyson's presence, quickly asks, "Well, what did Mr. Dickenson says?" The blonde haired boy's face is painted with blue shark-fin-like patterns, and he's wearing a black t-shirt tucked in his blue jeans. Noticing that his friend was observing his attire, he quickly explains. "Oh, these are the clothes I can find in my house that seems close enough to what Kai always wear. What do you think?"

"Not bad!" exclaimed the Japanese beyblader. "Looks like everyone is ready-wait, why Ray isn't wearing anything 'Kai-ish'?"

The Chinese just smiled, and pointed at Kenny's computer and camera, "I think I'll do better off screen, and Kenny's seems excited about this so I'd volunteer to help with filming."

Before the world champion has anything to say, a shout from Daichi distracted them.

"HOW ON EARTH DO YOU WEAR THIS STUPID PIECE OF SHEET?!" the red-headed curses, "AND WHY DO WE HAVE TO PAINT OUR FACE? IT ITCHES!"

As Daichi continues to scratch his face, which he painted completely blue, and at the same time struggles to wear a white scarf, the others just sigh and sweat dropped.

* * *

"You know," Hilary started as she stared suspiciously at the person in front of her, ", if you didn't tell me that you're doing this because of revenge, I would've thought that _this_ might be one of Christmas's miracle."

"Less talking, more working." replied Kai, as he took of the red cap he had been wearing just now and throw it away. He ruffled his hair. "How did Granger can stand wearing this while battling?" he murmured quietly.

"If you're wondering whether Tyson even bother to wash his cap once in a while, trust me, you don't want to know." the brunette stated as she began clicking her laptop. Earlier, she was asked by Kai if she knew how to record a video since he heard from Kenny that the girl's first attempt to use one was disastrous. Lucky for him, Hilary had been taking computer classes after the BBA-BEGA problems ended.

"Seriously, Kai. I can't believe you're actually doing this! Well, if its Tyson then I can understand but-"

"Just admit that you've been waiting to do this for a long time."

"-you got a point."

The Russian settled himself beside the brunette, and watches as the brunette keep typing and moving the mouse. Suddenly, her head jerked up from the screen.

"I think I can help you do better than showing it during the Christmas's party." she said, with a mischievous smile on her lips. The girl then points at the screen, which was showing the 'YouTube' web.

"Since Tyson's video had started all of this, how about you fight viral with viral?"

"And look like a complete idiot like him?"

Hilary snapped, "Hey, you need sacrifices to gain success! Besides, I'm sure this video's going to be a hit in just a couple of hours."

Kai stared at the brunette, disbelieve was written all over his face.

"What?" asked Hilary.

"You know, you're kind of creepy when you're evil."

"Hmph." replied the brunette, she then returned to the screen. "Just be glad that you're on my good side."

...

**-To be continue-**

* * *

**Since I've already rambled much earlier, I won't say anything anymore... Sorry for my lateness and OOC-ness, though.**

**And yes, another cliff hanger. I'm so evil. Let me know what you think, 'kay?**


End file.
